


The Other is Better (I can't make good titles shhhh)

by FrostyMink



Series: One Shots Of My Ocs And A Bunch Of Other Small Adorable Thingies by Fall Out Boy [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, JUST, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Pansexual, Superheroes, anonymous heroes, everything is gay, many things really, probably, sorta - Freeform, superhero au, tyler is pansexual and he is my baby i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMink/pseuds/FrostyMink
Summary: Just a quick little thingy I made for my own purposes. It is from a Superhero AU of my two boys.





	The Other is Better (I can't make good titles shhhh)

Tyler snorted as he leaned back in his bus chair, trying to ignore the smell of sweat and just plain disgustingness from the others around him. He kept his gaze focused on the male next to him, raising an eyebrow as the other continued to speak.

“Look,” the other started, wavy black hair bouncy along with every shake of his head. Tyler watched the other in amusement. It was fun hearing other people argue with who was the best hero. “I’m just saying that Imperium Aquam is really cool! He can literally bend water to his will, he can make it go wherever he wants, he can control an entire lake! Didn’t you see when he defeated Teufel? He threw him so far just. With. Water!”

Tyler gave a wry smile as the gray-eyed fellow awkwardly apologized to the people on the other side of him, the people whom said fellow accidently hit lightly with his hand. 

“I don’t know, man.” Tyler grinned, turning away and shrugging. “His name literally means water control in Latin. Not very creative.” 

The blonde smiled, watching the guy next to him scoff. It was fun hearing other people talk about why he was awesome. Keeping a secret identity was hard at times, but it was also fun. Not to mention, other people ranting about why they love him also gave him a chance to rant about that other superhero Tyler liked. The new guy had shown up a couple months ago and would help Tyler with big villains and such. The blonde appreciated the extra help, it was really useful at times. Except, the other superhero threw Tyler off by winking or just by existing. Constantly.

The new hero was a flirt to say the least. 

It was a problem, really.

“Yeah? Well, Ignis isn’t so special either. Don’t know if you noticed, but his name is also in Latin and it legit just means fire.” The guy retorted, crossing his arms as he turned to Tyler. Tyler scrunched his nose up. The reason why this whole conversation started was because the blonde had told this other guy that Ignis was a pretty awesome hero as well.  
“Ignis is really cool too. I mean, who can control fire? Let alone be resistant by it? He can save people from a burning building.”

“Imperium can stop the whole building from burning.”

“Ignis can also control lava.”

“And where might you see lava lay around casually in our city?” 

It was Tyler’s turn to scoff this time, opening his mouth to explain his reasoning until the bus lurched forward. 

Oh. He was already here. 

“Ah, this is my stop.” Tyler explained, standing up. He turned back to the shorter male, a small laugh escaping him as he saw this other guy start to fiddle with his ringed eyebrow piercing again, the same way he had when he hesitated speaking to Tyler. It looked like the other guy didn’t even notice he was doing it till he looked up at the taller male with a tiny smile. 

Tyler clicked his tongue “Well, it was great arguing with you.” 

The guy chuckled, nodding. “Same with you….uh?”

It took a moment to realize that this guy wanted Tyler’s name. Tyler blinked, sticking his hand out as a soft smile made its way onto his lips again. 

“Tyler. The name’s Tyler.” The blonde hummed.

The guy looked at the blonde's hand for a moment before grabbing it and shaking it, grinning as he spoke. “I’m Jason. Jason Ruth.”

And with a quick salute, and, surprisingly, a wink, Tyler stepped off the bus.


End file.
